


Quaran-Porn Swap

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Intersex Male Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, Sex, Threesome, intersex female alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: In the middle of a siege, Reese finds his heat coming for the first time in years. In the middle of the same siege, Reese gets found by a pair of horny, politically powerful alphas.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Kudos: 45





	Quaran-Porn Swap

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I were both bored out of our minds while texting each other, both have super bad writer's block, and we ended up suggesting a challenge of writing a porn one-shot in two hours or less. She isn't on AO3 and I don't have permission to post the one-shot she wrote, but this is the mess I somehow came up with. Neither of us are exactly very big porn writers, but I like to think both of us did pretty decent. And what else are you gonna do during shelter-in-place/quarantine?

Reese huffed anxiously. The last dregs of the suppressant magic were draining away fast and the final battle was upon them. It had to be hundreds of heats coming at him with a vengeance. Everything was too hot and his clothes were rubbing wrong everywhere and his knees wouldn’t stop shaking and… it was bad.

If only he hadn’t lost the amulet that disguised him as an alpha. If only that giant wolf hadn’t appeared and attacked his troops’ supply lines. Then he wouldn’t have had to go evacuate the soldiers, wouldn’t have lost the amulet, wouldn’t be in this situation. Reese had been intending to call this whole stupid war off anyway, his father was finally dead and so the pressure to be an alpha, to uphold the image of the immortal, eternally young king was gone. He had been intending to expose the whole sham, end the war, trade himself for the safety of his people, but not like this.

There was too much blood. He could smell it, all the angry alphas storming the castle, looking for revenge. Alphas who hadn’t been home to their mates for days, weeks, months, years. The blood and the violence and the overwhelming smell of alpha anger-- it was too much. Reese was too scared. He couldn’t move from where he was leaning against the wall, hugging himself tight under the folds of his cape. He was petrified. Too scared. Too needy.

He needed to move. If he was found here then he was as good as dead. Or worse. These were pent-up, homesick, bloodthirsty, vengeful alphas. And Reese was the Tyrant King, newly exposed as an omega.

A fearful huff left him, and his knees buckled. He just barely caught himself, whimpering. If he fell now, he wouldn’t get up again. He needed to move and find someplace safe to wait this out. Whether ‘this’ was his burgeoning heat or the attack he didn’t know. What Reese did know was that he didn’t think he could move. If he moved, he would fall. If he fell, he wouldn’t get up again.

The smell of alpha suddenly grew stronger, sharper, more individual. Reese held his breath, lifting his head to stare nervously at the study door. The thumping footsteps accompanying the scent slowed to a stop almost directly outside the door. He didn’t move, just pressed himself against the wall as if that would keep him safe.

A low, guttural growl sounded, curious and questioning.

Reese couldn’t keep himself from chirping in response, his heat overwhelming the need to stay safe.

The wood of the door splintered, and he howled in fear, rearing back hard enough that he slammed his head against the wall. There was a blur of movement before hands slammed down, caging him in. Reese quickly tucked his head down and lifted his arms defensively, panting harshly through the tears that were starting to run down his face.

A female alpha loomed over him, tan skin and burgundy hair and crimson eyes with fangs too sharp to be purebred human. She smelled like alpha-- animal musk and leaf mulch and summer thunder. She was tall and lean and toned, grinning like a fox that just found an unguarded chicken coop. No, more like a wolf who just killed the sheep-dog.

“Well,” she crooned, voice feral and throaty, “What’ve I got here?”

“P-please…” Reese gasped, trembling so much that he was honestly surprised he hadn’t fallen down yet.

“Looks like the Tyrant King,” the alpha leered, tracing a claw down his jaw, “Smells like a snack, though. How contradictory!”

“A-alpha, no…” Reese begged, trying to shrink away. But there was nowhere to go. He was caged in, pressed against the wall by a borderline feral alpha. His heat was on him, the proximity and the smell were overwhelming.

“You smell so sweet, baby,” she crooned, shoving her nose in the crook of his neck and making him mewl, “Like orange zest and dewy flowers. I wonder how dewy your flower is?”

As she said that, she pushed a thigh between his legs, lifting him up onto his toes. Reese gasped, grabbing onto her shoulders for balance. The sudden contact and pressure was overwhelming, even more than her presence and scent. And the strength to her, to be able to heft him up so easily with just her leg…!

“P-please,” he panted, dropping his forehead to her shoulder, “L-let me… I… need to t-talk…”

“You can talk like this. Use your words, baby boy.”

Reese shook his head, eyes screwed shut. “I-I need to… to talk to… ugh… to Prince Lux… p-please… n-no… fighting…” he begged, trying to resist the urge to hump her leg like a horny puppy.

“Hm?”

“S-surrender,” he hissed, “I-I want… this war… ugh, pl-please, I… I need… to surrender…”

The alpha didn’t say anything, didn’t move, and for a while, Reese just indulged himself and huffed her scent like drug-smoke. He wanted to present himself. He wanted to present and mewl and whine and squirm and let the alpha have her way with him. His heat was near full swing. He hadn’t had a heat since he was sixteen. That was twenty-seven years of heats missed. Twenty-seven years coming back all at once. If he was knotted like this he’d end up with pups for sure. There was no way.

The image of multiple children with his pale skin and her burgundy hair, flashing sharp little smiles, ran through his mind, and Reese groaned, arching his back and exposing his neck. The alpha growled, nipping at the vulnerable column of his throat.

“... Right.” she hissed.

Her leg dropped, and Reese felt his knees jar when his heels hit the floor. The alpha steadied him with her hands on his waist. Dizzy, he tipped away from the wall and collided with her chest. For a female alpha, she was surprisingly ample. He wondered if her alphahood was smaller to compensate. He might not mind. It wasn’t like he had any real frame of reference. A soft coo left him, nuzzling into her despite his reason screaming at him.

“I’m flattered, but if you wanna talk to Lampy then you can’t be seducing me, sweetheart…” she growled, grip tightening on his hips before pulling away. “Let’s go, baby, c’mon…”

Her hands pulled him away from the wall, and he was suddenly left to wobble on his own for all of a second before she had ripped his cape from his shoulders. As Reese yelped in shock, the alpha tore the cape up and began bundling it around his neck.

“It won’t hide that you’re an omega… aah, but it’ll dampen it… come on, come on…” she huffed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him after her, out of the study. Reese stumbled several times, panting and bleary-eyed. She would growl on occasion, urging him to move faster.

The blood smell was overwhelming. The screaming was too much. The blood, the smoke, the screaming, the burning, the angry alpha smell it was too much, it was bad, he wanted to run, wanted to hide…

“Lampy!” the alpha barked suddenly, making him jump in shock. “Lampy, I brought you something!”

Panting, Reese looked towards the man she was addressing. As he did, he was hit with another powerful alpha smell. This one was airy. Like clean mountain air in spring. It was refreshing and light in comparison to the female’s deep earthy scent. It was easy to pick out the owner of the scent, with bright crystal blue eyes and hair so blonde it was almost white, with attractive freckles on his nose. But Reese couldn’t help but feel frightened. The alpha’s armor and sword were covered in blood. How many people had died by the man’s hand?

“Lampy, come on, we need to talk in private for a minute!” the female alpha yelled.

Prince Lux, Reese realized. He’d never seen the man. But this had to be-- who else could it be?

Prince Lux. The heir to the throne of the Alliance Of Light. The main opposition to the Tyrant King’s centuries-long reign of terror. An alpha in front of him as he fell deep into heat. This was bad. But he needed to surrender, needed to stop this fighting.

The female alpha tugged him along again, and Prince Lux followed behind them. Reese could feel those crystal eyes on his back, and he whimpered. They all moved into a room-- a council room, he recognized that table-- and the female alpha hoisted him up to deposit him on the table like a trophy.

“Asa. What is this?” the prince asked, voice rasping. His voice sounded like it was typically smooth and silky, but exertion and impending rut were adding some roughness to it. Not like the natural guttural noise of the female alpha.

“Go on, baby. Introduce yourself.” she grinned, nudging Reese’s side.

Leaning back on his hands, Reese focused on Prince Lux. The prince was younger than him. He had known that, he was in his forties and this prince was in his early twenties. But seeing the difference was… it looked like a larger gap. Reese knew he had some silver in his red, knew he had some creases around his eyes. This young alpha looked only just out of his teens.

“I-I… I am Reese… Reese von Klanheim… ugh… th-the… the fourth Tyrant King…” he managed to gasp out.

“The fourth?” the prince asked, stepping closer.   
Reese couldn’t keep himself from pawing at the cape tatters wrapped around his neck, voice breathy as he answered, “I-it was… my grandfather’s idea… t-to perpetuate his fa-ather’s reign a-as eternal…”

“How were physical differences accounted for? Cosmetic magics?” the prince asked, stepping closer yet again.

“Y-yes… my hair was… was black at birth…” Reese nodded, hips lifting up a fraction of an inch. The female alpha was crawling up on the table behind him, plucking at the shredded cape to expose more skin.

“Were all of them omegas?” Prince Lux asked, a tinge of growl lacing his voice as he came to tower over Reese.

“N-no…” he replied, looking up at the young alpha through his eyelashes. The combination of the mountain air and wet dog was overwhelming. He wanted to flop over backwards and let the two devour him. He was so needy. It ached, he could feel his omegahood throbbing with want. He wanted their hands on him, wanted their teeth, their dicks, wanted to be ravished.

“How was that pulled off, then?” the prince asked, a hand coming to grip Reese’s waist.

“Oh, I know that answer,” the female alpha trilled, tugging Reese back so his head was pillowed against her chest, “I bet it was that amulet I tore off when I was attacking camps.”

He felt all the heat leave. He couldn’t smell anything but her anymore, animal and forest and storm, the memory of her sharp teeth stamping across his eyes. The wolf that had attacked the supply lines had been massive, enormous, a vicious maneater. It had destroyed far too much, killed far too many.

He hadn’t considered that it might be a werewolf. The attacks had stopped after he evacuated everyone, so he had thought it was just a monstrous wolf.

And she was holding him so close, nosing insistently at his neck.

“Stop it,” the prince said suddenly, shoving her head away, “His fear is bitter. Why don’t you go kill something?”

“Because maybe I want to play here, did you think about that, Lampy?” the werewolf crooned.

Reese didn’t say anything, trying not to move.

“So why did you want to talk to me? If you hadn’t asked to speak to me, she would’ve just raped and killed you.” Prince Lux asked, cupping Reese’s jaw. The blood on his fingers was sticky. It felt gross in his stubble.

“I-I…” he panted, eyes flicking up fearfully to take stock of the werewolf before looking back to the prince. “I was… going to surrender… bu-ut then… y-you attacked… ple-ease, stop… don’t kill… anyone… else…”

“Surrender, huh?” Prince Lux hummed, fingers moving to rub at the base of Reese’s jaw. The werewolf’s arms tightened around his chest with a growl.

His pants were too tight. They felt wet. He didn’t want the werewolf to touch him but he wanted to be plowed into the table. He couldn’t help but make an aborted jerk with his hips.

“And who will repay everyone the Tyrant King has wronged?” the prince asked, fingers still rubbing, tacky blood smearing over his skin.

“A-ah… I-I will… accept wh-whatever punishment… th-the conquered lands will be given autonomy ba-ack… the council will be re-emoved… ugh… the… the army… c-can be sent t-to help with reconstruction… J-just… don’t… hurt my people, please… aah!”

Reese had been giving his answer, the one he’d already thought up and written out and revised seven times, when Prince Lux’s fingers moved back to press and rub against his scent-gland behind his ear. The werewolf chuckled at his yelp, and he felt her rut her hips up against his back. He was able to guess that no, her alphahood did not scale down in compensation for her bust. Her lycanthropy definitely wasn’t hurting that.

“Whatever punishment, huh?” the prince asked as Reese was pulled into the werewolf’s chest. It was muting the man’s voice, but he could hear her heart racing. The hand torturing his scent-gland moved back to his throat, holding as if to choke him. “And if I say your punishment is death by disembowelment, here and now?”

A chill ran down his spine, but Reese whimpered and bowed his head.

“No, you don’t get to. I’m mating him.” the werewolf snarled, and Reese squeaked as he was yanked back along the table, away from Prince Lux.

Crystal blue eyes blinked in surprise, hand still outstretched, before the prince scowled. “You’re mating him? Says who?”

Reese felt his breath hitch, his omegahood clenching in want and need.

“I found him, I have dibs!” the werewolf growled, heaving him up so she could nibble at his ear. He mewled, closing his eyes and turning his head in attempt to get more of her scent.

“Dibs?! Dibs don’t apply in politics, get the fuck back here and give me my mate!” Prince Lux barked, the clatter of metal over the floor sounding shortly before the thumping of the young alpha leaping onto the table after them. Reese wasn’t given any time to react as his jaw was seized and he was forced to turn his head into a sloppy kiss. It was messy, all tongue and teeth, saliva dribbling down his chin to run through the bloodsmears left earlier.

“You hafta go tell everyone to stand down, Lampy, ‘course I have dibs!”

There was an upset growl that made Reese pull his legs close, whining in fear, before Lux, his touch, and his scent all vanished, the door slamming.

“Awesome, let’s get to it while he’s gone. Where’s your bedroom, hurt your back on this table…” the werewolf laughed, and Reese gasped as he was scooped up. “Quick, quick, sweetie, where do I go?”

His brain wasn’t functioning. He pointed, and she grinned, taking off. Occasionally he would change the angle of his point, and she would happily charge along. Before long, he was being thrown down on his bed, bouncing on the sheets before she was looming over him, literally tearing his clothes off. Reese shivered in the sudden chill, staring up at the werewolf as she whipped her own clothes off.

He could confirm that her dick was fairly massive. He may have been an omega, but he was uncastrated and not too shabby a size, but she put him to shame. A long low whine left his throat, and he rutted up towards her, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets to ground himself.

“Oh you’re so pretty…” she crooned, grabbing his thighs and hauling them over her shoulders. “Aah, the smell is so strong here…”

“W-wait…” Reese gasped, prompting red eyes to meet his amber. “Y-your name… wh-what…?”

She grinned, showing off sharp fangs. “Asa Vargendottir. Wanna see the vargen bit?” she said proudly.

His breath hitched, eyes widening in fear. “N-no…!”

“Maybe some other time, huh? Anyway, let’s see if we can’t get a knot in before Lampy finds us, get some cute pups baking in there!” she laughed, shoving her face forward before he could respond.

Reese couldn’t help but howl in a mixture of agony and relief when she went down on his dick. She was swallowing him to the root in one go, her jagged teeth not touching the delicate flesh even once. His back arched to the point where his only contact with the bed was his hands and the back of his head, legs folding around her neck as he panted and gasped. He could feel how wet he was. It was throbbing. He needed her in him now. Needed needed needed--

Asa took her mouth off just as quickly, but before he could complain, she was nosing his sack aside. Again, he was howling needily, doing his best to move his hips as she laced her arms around his stomach.

“Y-y-es, please, more…!” he begged, her tongue moving over, around, and inside him. Nothing had ever been down there before, but there was a sense that she was just shy of something, her tongue was just too short…

Asa growled suddenly, yanking him close. His legs were wrapped around her shoulders, his hips resting on her soft chest, his spin pressed to her stomach, his head resting in the basket of her folded legs. Despite it being fairly demeaning to be pulled and pushed and moved like that, Reese found it exhilarating. He knew he wasn’t a traditionally pretty omega. He was tall enough and broad enough that he could be mistaken for a smaller alpha. He had strong, squared features. He had body-hair. His age was starting to catch up to him, and his belly was going soft as a result. Not the prettiest omega. No one would want that. But here he was, so desired that two alphas had fought over him, that one of them was so deep in desire that she wasn’t bothering to speak, just growl and snarl like an animal--

Sparks danced across his vision, and Reese strained to arch his back with a silent cry, toes curling. Her tongue had just reached, the scrape of teeth against his groin just barely present, and he could feel her alphahood leaking down his neck into his hair behind him, the musky animal smell overwhelming--

He collapsed, legs unwinding and hands still gripping the sheets as he panted and quivered. Asa pulled her face away from him, licking her lips, and he could see how damp her face was. Like a wolf shoving it’s face in a puddle. He shuddered, cooing quietly. She grinned, cooing back as she shrugged his legs off and leaned down to kiss him. His slick was all over her lips and lower face. It tasted bitter. Smelled strangely meaty. But her kiss was so slow and gentle, hands ruffling slowly through his hair and over his shoulders, thumbs pressing at his scent-glands occasionally as she gently teethed at his lip. Reese sighed, letting go of the sheets to reach up and touch her breasts as he spread his legs open. She gave a pleased groan, moving to bite his neck and mark him--

The door slammed open with a loud bang, making both of them yelp.

Prince Lux stood in the doorway, hair a mess and clothes a mess. His eyes looked to be near glowing. His scent was coming off strong, almost acidic, and he was clearly pissed. Reese felt himself wilting, pressing down against the bed as if that would hide him.

“And what do you think you’re doing with my omega, you slut?!” the prince hissed, throwing armor and clothes off as he marched over to the bed.

“Brace yourself, babe.” Asa declared.

“Aah--”

Before Reese could finish yelping or Lux could lunge forward, the werewolf had pushed herself all the way in. Reese screamed at the dry penetration. Dry, no prep, painful, it hurt, but it was pushing on all the right spots, and feeling her hips flush against his, his hard cock pressed between their stomachs. He’d cum from his omegahood before, not his dick, and it was almost painful by this point.

“Hey! You fucking mutt!” Lux snarled, fist crashing across Asa’s cheek. “How fucking dare you!”

Asa snarled back, snapping her teeth at the blonde alpha. Her arms wrapped around Reese, pinning his arms to his sides, and she hauled him up before toppling back. He gasped as they landed, one of her hands pressing him forward to smother him in her chest. It was soft, was warm, smelled like her…

“He’s bleeding! What the hell, Asa!” Lux snarled from behind them. Reese twisted his head in effort to see the enraged alpha, but Asa’s chest was so full that he couldn’t see anything but nipple. He squeaked when he felt hands on his ass. “Look at that, you careless bitch!”

“I can’t, but if it bothers you so much, why don’t you clean him up?” Asa snickered, scratching her claws gently through Reese’s hair. He couldn’t help but sigh contentedly as she did. It was nice, being held so tight and so full down there and with his head tucked into the valley between her breasts--

“A-aaah…” he groaned as Lux’s hands began to knead at his ass.

“You can have that, Asa,” the prince growled, crawling up Reese’s back, “I’ll just take this!”

That was all the warning Reese had before Lux had torn Asa’s hand away from the back of his head and teeth were latching onto his scent gland.

“You son of a bitch!” Asa shrieked as Reese gasped, cumming hard between their stomachs. The prince just purred into Reese’s neck, chewing and sucking on the gland in order to leave a solid claim mark, hands kneading insistently at his hips. Reese groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as he shook with the force of his orgasm. The force of the bite combined with the dual alpha presence and the dick in his cunt, and the orgasm before… he was shaking, shuddering, gasping and whimpering.

After a while, Lux let go, tonguing at the bite. Reese could feel it sluggishly bleeding, but it was… oddly pleasant? And as the prince lay over them, quietly humping at Reese’s ass, Asa began to move. It hurt a little at first, making him whimper, but both alphas moved their hands down to gently massage his omegahood and coax it to produce more slick. Before long, he was shaking his hips-- spearing himself on Asa and rubbing back against the promise Lux was bearing. He braced his hands on either side of Asa, burying his face deep in her chest to muffle his whines and cries.

“Nuh-uh,” Lux said in a breathless voice, a hand tangling in Reese’s hair and pulling up, “Lemme hear.”

“Us,” Asa hissed, hips suddenly bucking up and earning a sharp cry, “Let us hear.”

His rhythm was faltering, but he could feel her knot welling up. It kept bumping against the lips of his cunt. The werewolf’s hands were grabbing at his hips now, pulling down, working to knot him properly.

“How many pups?” Lux snarled, nipping up and down Reese’s spine as Asa kept pulling. “We should have lots, fill the castle up…”

The idea of pups taunted him again with the prince’s words. Pale skin, dark hair, sharp teeth, crystal eyes, small hands and needy cries…

“I-I… the suppression… ah-and I… I’m so old… wi-will there…?”

Both alphas stopped, and Reese felt his blood run cold. Did they not want him anymore? Did the prospect of a pup-less omega displease them? It must, they mustn’t… Tears welled up in his eyes once more.

Lux reared up and away, and Reese couldn’t stop his soft sob as Asa lifted him off her alphahood--

The two spun him around, and he screamed as he was slammed back down, Asa’s knot forcing it’s way in and locking itself inside him. Lux shoved at his chest, pushing him down and pinning him against the werewolf. He groaned, throwing his head back as the weight inside him shifted. He could feel her twitching and pulsing inside him, could feel how he was overflowing with her seed. Asa’s hands caught his lower belly and pressed--

“... Aah… wha…?” he gasped, lifting his head to look down at the blossoming warmth. Lux lifted up enough that Reese could see down his stomach. Asa’s hands glowed pink, bright crimson spiraling over his abdomen. “Wh-what…?”

“I’m not just a werewolf. I’ve been a sorceress my whole life. Fertility spells like this are easy.” she boasted, curling her fingers and lightly dragging her claws up his torso to his chest. His head thumped back against her breasts with a gasp as she began to squeeze and knead. “Fertility and milking. You’re going to have so many pups, sweet thing, I’m going to have to learn sex spells to make sure we can tighten you up when you get loose.”

The filthy speak made him whine, toes curling as she ground against him, knot tugging and rubbing.

“Move your hands, you dog, you don’t get to have everything for yourself.” Lux growled, looking sinister with the red underlighting from the spell Asa had cast on Reese. Reese shuddered, watching warily as the prince ducked his head down.

“O-oh!” he gasped, hands clapping to the young alpha’s head and shoulders.

“Aww, look at how gently you hold him! You’ll be a wonderful mother, baby, we best put lots of pups in you so all that skill doesn’t go to waste!” Asa laughed as Lux sucked and teethed on Reese’s chest. “Aah, I best put my mark too, huh, otherwise I’m just a homewrecker…”

He felt himself cum again as Asa pulled him up to bite at his other scent gland.


End file.
